


Everyone is jealous of someone

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is envious of someone else. A set of 5 ficlets set at different times, one for each of the team. Includes a few hints at Sam/Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is jealous of someone

**Chris (start of series 1)**

Chris watched as the Boss argued with the Guv. Again.

Watched as they squared up to one another, both confident in what they were saying and neither prepared to budge. Watched as, despite everything that DCI Hunt threw at him, the Boss did not back down.

He might be a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but the Boss seemed so sure of himself, well most of the time anyway.

And Chris envied this about him. Oh sure the Guv and Ray seemed confident as well but they always looked like that. DI Tyler often looked as though he was going to go over the edge. But he always managed to pull himself together and set about solving the case and getting things done the way he wanted.

Whereas he felt so unsure all the time. At sea and clueless and never knowing what to do for the best. Should he follow Ray, the Boss or the Guv? Should he stay with what he knew, what was safe or should he stick his neck out?

So, sometimes Chris wanted to be like the Boss.

To be confident and certain despite everything going on in his mind, well that was something Chris wished he could do.

 

 **Sam (mid series 1)**

Each and every time he looked at him he felt a burning sensation in his gut. This feeling simmered away all of the time but would flare up scorching his insides at certain moments.

It had taken a while for Sam to admit to these emotions and still longer to make himself examine them. After all, why in this hell of the past, would he feel jealous of DS Ray "so backwards he makes Neanderthals look sophisticated" Carling.

Easy and seemingly unconditional acceptance that was why. Sam kept telling himself that he would never want to have anything in common with Carling. However he couldn't stifle the jealous annoyance that swept through him when he saw how well Carling fitted into this environment, this world. The faceless team would stand with him, Chris hung on his every word, Annie accepted his comments and actions and the Guv…….

Well, that was what burnt. Catching them both rolling their eyes at his explanations or requests, seeing that the Guv never questioned that he had Carling's support, and watching them standing side by side surveying the rest of the office.

Realising that he wanted Gene to rely on him in the same way. Wanting that ease and familiarity for himself. Acknowledging that if he had to watch them seem so close for much longer he was going to snap.

 

 **Ray (mid series 2)**

There was no bloody way that Ray would ever admit to being jealous of Annie. Women who looked like Annie were there to be looked at, lusted after, fondled and fucked.

They were not there to be envious of.

But he was.

He'd worked hard, given so years of his life to the force, put piles of scum away, and worked with the Guv for a long time. But he couldn't stop himself from being bloody jealous of the piece of skirt.

To start with he couldn't believe that Tyler had promoted her and, somehow, gotten the Guv to go along with it.

He couldn't fathom that she'd lasted a day, a week, let alone as long as she had. Everyone knew that birds were not cut out for this sort of job.

But then she started doing well. Not just standing around fussing but coming up with ideas, standing up to the Guv, and solving cases herself.

And the Guv, well, he let her. No, it was more than that. He started listening to her fancy theories and approving of what she did.

He knew it shouldn't bother him but it did and he couldn't get away from the feeling that everything was changing.

 

 **Annie (mid series 2)**

Annie knew she had a lot to be grateful to the Guv for. After all, even though Sam had been the one to bring her into CID, if the Guv had said no it would never have happened.

And she was grateful, it was just that lately, that gratitude was warring with other less benevolent emotions.

She had known they worked well together, her Sam and DCI Hunt. Well, when they weren't trying to kill one another anyway. They were a good team and, at times, brought out the best in each another. Annie knew this. She had seen it happen, had seen them solve difficult cases, and had seen them switch from looking like they were about to belt one another to working together seamlessly.

In those moments of synchronicity they were unstoppable and……untouchable.

In those moments Annie saw the Guv and Sam connect in a unspoken and fundamental way. They knew what the other was thinking and doing and she knew she would never be able to replicate that with Sam.

This was a side of Sam she would never be able to reach. It might have been because she didn't have experience as a detective, it might have been that she was not a man, but she suspected that it was simply because she was not Gene Hunt.

So she was jealous of the Guv, jealous of what he had with Sam, and the more time she spent watching them the more jealousy began to turn to something worse.

 

 **Gene (after series 2 episode 7)**

Gene perched on the edge of the desk watching his team revel and relax as the booze flowed freely. It had been a fucking nightmare situation and despite his earlier forgiving words Gene couldn't help but be mightily fucking pissed off about the way the other men had reacted.

Oh, Morgan might have been behind the investigation but all of them, except for Tyler later on, had joined in. Followed orders and tried to arrest him.

But he couldn't allow himself to show them the depths of his annoyance and feelings of betrayal. If they were going to survive people like Morgan they had to be a team again. And that meant he had to take responsibility, ensure their loyalty and let them off the hook.

Downing another glass he looked out across the room and watched Chris dancing around like a div. Tried to think of the last time he had been able to be that carefree and unselfconscious.

He knew it looked otherwise but leading the team meant he was always watching what was going on. Whether it was keeping an eye Tyler in one of his barking mad moments or observing Annie holding her own against the leering comments it didn't matter he was always watching.

This took it's toll and so, for a few moments, he envied Chris and the fact that he was a DC without any responsibility. Wanted to be able to act completely selfishly and indulge his anger to the fullest. However he couldn't do that. He had to be DCI Gene Hunt.


End file.
